The Dream World Reloaded
by Sega Nesquik
Summary: Not much to say, other than that this is a reboot to my previous story. Summary is still the same. Hilbert can talk to Pokémon, Team Plasma appears, and only he can stop them. He also meets N, and discovers that the two share similar abilities. Rated MA-18 for lemons in future chapters.


**Sega Nesquik: Back to the drawing board everybody. I feel that I rushed some aspects to my story, The Dream World, so I thought it would be best to reboot it altogether.**

**Beleza the Milotic: Are you sure you want to do this?**

**Sega: Of, course. I feel like I rushed a few plot points, didn't describe characters well enough, and that I didn't give out an adequate backstory for Hilbert and Maria in the first chapter.**

**Beleza: I guess that makes sense...**

**Sega: Oh, well. Anyway, here is the first chapter to The Dream World 1.5! And as always, I do not own the rights to Nintendo or The Pokémon Company.**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

**Pokémon Black and White: Nuvema Town (basically copy this onto a YouTube search, just trying to find music that goes well for each scene).**

**August 5, 2011**

**6:00 PM**

_Hilbert's POV_

Taking a look at my watch and raising my head after seeing the time, I had been sitting on a bench, looking out into the horizon watching the sun set. My name is Hilbert Anderson. I am about 19 years old, with brown hair and eyes as well as white skin, stand about at least 5'9, weigh 156 pounds, have a lean build, and wear white sneakers with blue rims as well as smoke grey jeans. I also am wearing a dark red tee shirt and a sky blue windbreaker.

I am even wearing custom sunglasses with lenses that are shapes like squares, but more angular. Closing my eyes and breathing in the ocean air that flowed across my hometown of Nuvema, I couldn't help but think. Tomorrow, I was going to begin my journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Tomorrow I was going to travel across the Unova region. But I wasn't going to be alone...

_"Thinking about something, Hilbert?" _I could hear from the left of me. Floating to the side was something that many would call a monstrosity that would run for their lives upon seeing her, but to me, I saw a friend. To my left was a Hydreigon. About 5'11 in height, with six thin, black wings to keep afloat, three heads with a fuchsia colored collar for each head, and two black eyes for each head.

But the center head has fuchsia colored pupils, whereas the two other heads do not. And even has two fuchsia colored stripes going across its torso. Stroking the her head, I had responded "Yes, Maria. I was thinking over a few things. More specifically how we are going to be starting our journey tomorrow. But at the same time, I was also thinking back to when I had first met you at that Daycare Center four years ago"...

**Flashback to 4 years ago...**

**April 21, 2008**

**10:30 AM**

Fresh out of high school, my older sister, Hilda and I had expressed to our parents that we wished to become Pokémon Trainers and travel across the Unova Region. Whereas Hilda wanted to buy a few books about Pokémon to understand about them, I preferred to study Pokémon by actually being around them. After talking to our parents about it, my father, Thomas had talked with an old friend of his by the name of Mr. Saito who had run the daycare center here in Unova.

After contacting him about having me work at the daycare center, the two came to an agreement that Dad wouldn't tell me about until we got there. My father was about 6'2, had short brown hair like me as well as having brown eyes. My dad also possessed a slightly stocky build. He was dressed up in a black, leather trench coat, along with black shoes, slacks, and a black dress shirt with a blue neck tie. Dad was also wearing Pince-Nez sunglasses with black, reflective lenses. I was wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans, black jacket and white shoes as well as sunglasses with square shaped lenses.

As my Dad parked his car, a black 1964 Lincoln Continental, outside of the Daycare Center, we had walked up to the elderly fellow, owning the Daycare Center that was known as Mr. Saito. He was at least in his mid 50's with graying black hair, about 5'7 and was seen wearing a black suit and shoes with a white dress shirt, and a red neck tie. As my father and I had walked up to him, he quickly welcomed us, saying "Long time no see, Thomas and Hilbert!" "I can say the same thing!" my father had responded with a smile. As old friends reunited, Mr. Saito gestured me to the back of the Daycare Center, where all of the Pokémon left by trainers are.

Taking a look around, I could see many Pokémon being happy where they were. Yet I could see one Pokémon that seemed to be really alone. Blue skin with 4 legs, and black fur covering its head, neck and shoulders. I could see a few purple spots around its shoulders that I was convinced looked like bruises. Something told me that the Pokémon looked really lonely, so I was about to approach it before I was stopped. "Morning Hilbert. If you have an interest with that Deino, don't bother trying to befriend her." Said an elderly voice from behind me. Turning my head to the direction the voice came from, I could see the Daycare Lady, Mrs. Saito.

She was at least in her early 50's, standing 5'3, and was wearing tan jeans with black shoes. She was also wearing a green shirt and a light, brown coat. Curious to hear more, I ignored her request to try not to befriend the Deino. Instead I had asked her, "So how long has that Deino been here, madam?" "She has been here for about a year. But the weird thing is, Hilbert, we actually don't know exactly where she came from." She responded.

"What do you mean of that" I had asked in confusion.

"She just appeared somewhere in the middle of the night. Before we went to bed, we saw some guy, 6'4 at least, with grayish-green hair just leave her here. Before my husband and I could even approach that man, he just vanished in a finger snap." She responded. "We tried talking to police about it, but they couldn't find anybody that looked like the man we saw."

"After what happened, we tried to get her to make friends here. But thanks to her inability to see, she ends up keeping her distance from all of the other Pokémon for a fear of unintentionally attacking them."

Saddened by what she said, I decided that I might as well try to befriend the Deino. "Hilbert, what are you doing?!" I could hear Mrs. Saito ask in confusion as I looked back at the Pokémon. "If nobody will take her in, I might as well try to earn her trust." I responded dryly, walking up to the Deino. As I got closer, she must've heard me, for she started to growl. "Deino!" she growled. "Hello there, Deino." I had said, trying to speak softly as possible while sitting down in the grass at least five feet away from her. "My name is Hilbert. And I would like to be friends with you." As soon as the word "friends" slipped out of my mouth, she had seemingly given up trying to show hostility, and crawled into my lap purring, almost begging for attention.

Stroking her fur, I asked, "Want to be friends with me , Deino?" "DE!" she exclaimed happily. Standing back up, I picked up the Deino and walked back up to Mrs. Saito who was shocked before exclaiming "I take back what I said earlier. I am amazed how fast you befriended her. You should show your father." Smiling at what she said, I walked back with her while holding a very happy Deino. Looking down at her, I had asked "I should give you a name. How does Maria sound?" Without responding, she had rubbed her head against my chest, still purring...

**Flashback End...**

**Spagonia Night - Sonic Unleashed**

**8:30 PM**

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked back at Maria, who had evolved into a Hydreigon just a few months ago, remembering how far she has come. Going from being blind and having no friends, to being able to finally see and having a friend. During the four years, she was with me, the both of us formed some kind of connection, allowing me to hear her voice. Something that had shocked me at first, hearing the Deino speak. But soon I had gotten over it after I had discovered that I could not only hear her voice, but I could hear the voices of virtually other Pokémon. Something that even baffles my parents to this day how I can do so. I later learned that my parents had made a deal with Mr. Saito that I could keep at least one Pokémon that I was able to befriend.

Looking back at the sun and watching the sunset, I had asked "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Watching the sun slowly set over the horizon, Maria had responded _"Yes, Hilbert. It is beautiful. More so now that I can see it." _Once the sun disappeared, I had removed my sunglasses and gestured her to follow me into the bedroom. For tomorrow, the two of us were going to be heading out and exploring Unova. When we had gotten to my bedroom in our two story house, I had tucked Maria into bed before I told her "Be right back. I need to get myself ready for tomorrow." Smiling, she had responded _"Very well, Hilbert. I'll see you." _before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

After setting up my traveling bag, I had grabbed a pair of blue sweatpants, boxers, and a white shirt with the intention of taking a shower. After I walked out of the bedroom, I gently closed the door before I heard a soothing voice from behind me. _"Getting yourself ready for tomorrow, Hilbert?" _I could hear. Looking at the direction of where the voice came from, I could see one of my closest friends, a Gardevoir we had named Trinity floating at least five feet away from me.

An elegant Psychic-type of the faraway Hoenn Region, normally possessing green hair and arms, red eyes, a red fin-like horn on their chest, and a white gown with a green underside. Trinity, on the other hand, possessed blue hair and arms, orange eyes, and a black gown with a blue underside. Having been one of the closest friends of my sister and I, I had asked her "Yeah. I was just about to take a shower, Trinity. Needed to tell me something?"

_"Nothing really, Hilbert" _She responded with a grin. Hovering closer to me, she continued _"I am not sure if she would tell you this, but I believe that Maria loves you."_

"That's it, Trinity? Telling me that Maria is really fond of me? There is nothing wrong with that, I suppose."

_"Rephrase that. I mean she loves you as more than a friend."_

I was kind of shocked by what she said. "You mean that my Hydreigon might be in love with me?" I asked her. I had so many thoughts running through my head right now. What do I tell Maria, what do I tell my parents, what do I tell Hilda?...

_"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hilbert." _Trinity said, putting a hand on my shoulder. _"When your father was a trainer, his Pokémon had crushes on him." _Eager to change the subject, I responded "Thank you for the conversation, Trinity." before I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

**9:00 PM**

After getting myself cleaned off, I got changed for bed, and slowly walked back into my bedroom. Looking at Maria, fast asleep on my bed, it must've been kind of an irony that a Pokémon like her that could otherwise tear her enemies in ways words could not describe could look so adorable when not disturbed. Slowly crawling into bed, I had wrapped an arm around her as I whispered "Good night Maria." As sleep had taken me, I thought I could hear her say _"Good night, my love"..._

**Beleza: You really seem to like that Gardevoir...**

**Sega Nesquik: I do not!**

**Beleza: Of course you are, Nesquik! I just know that you are really tempted to pair Hilbert with not just Maria the Hydreigon, but the Gardevoir...**

**Sega: Aren't there already enough male trainers and female Gardevoir stories, Beleza?! If anything, there should be more male trainer and female Milotic stories on this website...**

**Beleza: Good point. But why write trainer and Milotic pairings when you already have one?**

**Sega: Fine... You win. Anyway, I also plan on listing the movesets, natures, and abilities at the end of the chapter, rather than at the beginning like this...**

**Hilbert's Team**

**Maria (Hydreigon)**

**Level 59**

**Crunch, Dragon Pulse**

**Fire Blast, Ice Fang**

**Docile Nature**

**Sega: Anyway, hope everybody had a Happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
